lionkingfandomcom-20200223-history
Fronk Fegnugen/Main article
Fronk Fegnugen is a young man who works as a timekeeper at a busy Swiss village. Biography Backstory Fronk was chosen by the residents of the Swiss village to become the town's timekeeper, as he was relied on to take care of the clocktower. During the years that passed, his rival Clockwork Quint, who became a clock inspector, has been seeking revenge on him, hoping to fire him if the clock breaks and doesn't get fixed. ''The Lion King's Timon & Pumbaa "Swiss Missed" During Timon and Pumbaa's vacation at Switzerland, the two friends eat bugs covered in Swiss chocolate. Timon wants to eat his very favorite confection for last, until the nearby clock tower rings nine o'clock and people rush by, almost making Timon drop his chocolate. Timon believes that the people are rushing because they are unable to relax and live the Hakuna Matata life. He claims that he can help anyone adopt the no worries lifestyle, but refuses to do so until one of the villagers directly affects his life in any way. Immediately, Fronk opens the window, accidentally making Timon splatter his chocolate-covered bug. While Fronk goes to check on the clock, Pumbaa tells Timon that the young man directly affected the meerkat by making his truffle. Therefore, Timon makes an effort to try to stop Fronk from his busyness. Fronk, however, refuses to take the meerkat's advice, telling him that his duty affects lives other than his own. Timon insists that something is missing from Fronk's life and that he needs to relax (and kiss a girl). Fronk, however, must still repair the clock. Timon and Pumbaa send Fronk on a vacation to lead a Hakuna Matata life and insist that the clock will be fine without him for a little while. However, the clock malfunctions the moment Fronk leaves and the clock inspector, Clockwork Quint, drives up to ensure that Fronk's clock is in excellent condition. Upon not finding Fronk, who took the job Quint desired, Quint issues an order that the clock must be working by noon or Fronk would lose his job working with clocks. Timon tells Pumbaa that they can fix it, but after a number falls from the clock's face, he suggests that they should leave town. The pals wait at the train station and later, a hot air balloon station, but no one returns to sell them a ticket, because they are relying on the clock's time. Timon finally realizes he and Pumbaa need to tell Fronk about the predicament so that the master timekeeper can repair the clock, otherwise, not only would Fronk lose his job, but they would never be able to leave the Swiss town. Timon and Pumbaa find Fronk skiing in the Alps with his new sweetheart Frieda, who also loves the clock. Fronk and Frieda have great dreams for their future together but Timon and Pumbaa must break the news to him that the clock is in need of repairs and that he is in danger of losing the job to Clockwork Quint. The four quickly ski down the mountain (through a chapel so that Fronk and Frieda can wed) and into the clock tower. Fronk believes the clock is irreparable and blames Timon for making him take a break, but Pumbaa has an idea. Quint returns and believes that he will be able to take Fronk's job. However, at the stroke of noon, Timon and Pumbaa perform the jobs of the mechanical animals that were previously on the tower. Quint is enraged by what he saw and angrily leaves, meaning that Fronk can still keep his job as a timekeeper, much to his, Timon, Pumbaa, and Frieda's happiness. Personality and traits Fronk is a kind-hearted and generous young man. Taking his job as a timekeeper very seriously, he cares greatly about the lives of the town residents other than his own. After taking Timon's advice of taking a break from his duty, Fronk becomes more carefree, enjoying his new Hakuna Matata lifestyle. But when Timon and Pumbaa break the news about the clock being broken, he becomes extremely worried about losing his job and becomes angry at Timon for making him take a break from his responsibility. Voice actors *The Lion King's Timon & Pumbaa'' - (1995-1999) - (TV series) - Corey Burton Gallery SM_Fronk.png SM T&P with Fronk3.png SM_Fronk_&_Frieda.png Click here to view the rest of the gallery. Category:Main articles